Up In Flames
Up Un Flames ''is the Fourth episdode of Dakota Rex: Pokemon Master . Plot. ''Dakota, Ren, Lucas, and and Eon are Walking through Solaria, Dakota bright and full of energy, while the Pokemon are Exhausted. Dakota: Come on guys, look alive! Lucas: We would- Eon: -But we can't- Ren: -Because we're exhausted. Especially Eon, he has his first battle today! Dakota: YOU GUYS WON THAT BATTLE! Ren: After walking five miles and knowing there was ten more. THEY WERE JUST WEAK! Eon: I'm Hungry! Let's go there! He uses his head to point to a barbeque place down the street. Dakota: Hmm... *Puts money into hand and looks at it* It will be a little pricy, but it's splurge in order to celebrate or victories against Steve and That kid with the Gyarados...what was his name? Lucas: Joe, his name was Joe. Dakota: Whatever. Let's go eat before I start thinking wisely again. They walk into th place, and bump into a Blue-eyed girl wearing a Black Tank-Top, Bluejean shorts, and red hair with Orange Streaks pulled back in a Ponytail. Girl: Oops sorry. Dakota: My bad. He steps aside, letting her walk out the door Dakota, noticing everyone staring at him: What? Kid: That was the most famous person in town! Man: That was the GYM LEADER {Commerical} Are you hot? Tired of crowded swimming pools and beaches? Then come to Water's refreshment service, located on the corner of Unova Drive and Kalos Street. Remember, open to active UPF users only! {Commerical end} Dakota: Seriously! I hafta battle her- Ren, Lucas, and Eon glare at him Dakota: -Right after me and my pokemon eat! They go to a table and order food. five minutes later, they're eating. Snivy has Razor-Leaf Salad and a Tropius Fruit Smoothie. Lucas has Aura-Alfredo with Cncentration Juice. Eon has Meat Kibbles and Milk. Dakota has a 10 ounce Sirloin steak and a Coke. Dakota, after finishing: I'm not gonna lie, that was amzaing! Lucas, Ren, and Eon: Yeah! Ren: Now, let's go challange the gym! Dakota: OH YEAH! They walk to the Pokemon Gym and go inside. Girl from earlier: Welcome to the Solaria City gym! I am Sapphira, your opponent! Dakota: I am Dakota Rex, and I challange you to a battle! Sapphira smiles Sapphira: Challange accepted! Magby, Fire it up! A Magby pops out of her friend ball. Dakota: Whoa, new pokemon! He taps his PokeDex, which is on his wrist, and points it at Magby PokeDex: Magby, the Live Coal Pokemon. As long as it's breathing yellow flames, Magby is healty- even though it's body temperature can reach 1,000 degrees fahrenheit. Dakota: Cool! Lucas, Bring him to justice! Lucas runs onto the battlefield, ready to fight. Lucas: The law is against you! Magby: No, you! Lucas and Dakota: Uggh, baby Pokemon. Sapphira: Magby, Fire spin! Dakota: Lucas, Detect! Magby sends a cylone of fire at Lucas, but Lucas blocks with an orange sheild. Dakota: Now Lucas, Low sweep! Lucas runs to magby and Base-ball slides, tripping him. Magby: WAAAAA WAAAAA Lucas looks annoyed, so he punches Magby in the face, making him faint. Sapphira: Magby, return! Magby comes back in it's PokeBall as a beam of red light. Sapphira: Now, Vuplix, Shimmer and Shine! She sends a Vulpix out of her PokeBall. Vulpix: Well, you got past that baby Magby, now you have to get past me! Dakota points his PokeDex at Vulpix, too. PokeDex: Vulpix, the Fox Pokemon. As it grows, Vulpix's tail will split to make more tails. It can control balls of fire. Dakota: Easy! Eon, let's go! Eon runs onto the battlefield. Eon: I may be cute, but I'm a fighter! Vulpix: Whatever. Sapphira: Vulpix, use Will-O-Wisp! Vulpix is bathed in eerie fiery light, dark purple and crimson in color. She then opens her eyes, and the fire collects in multiple orbs and shoot towards Eon. Dakota: Eon, quick attack! Eon runs at Vuplix, both damaging her and avoiding her attack. Sapphira: You can take it! Use imprision! Vulpix: That could work! Imprision! Vulpix shoots a beam of red energy at Eon, and when it hits him, he's encased in a red orb that quickly fades. Eon: I can't use quick attack or tail whip! Dakota: WHAT?!? Sapphira, laughing: Ha ha ha, Oh dear. Ren: You've seen Maleficent too? Sapphira: Wut? Dakota: He asked if you've seen "maleficent" too. Sapphira: Not gonna answer that. Vulpix, Ember! Dakota: Eon, use Dig! Vulpix releases a cloud of fire particles, but Eon burrows under the ground, then comes up under Vulpix, making her weak. dakota: Now, finish her off with Shadow ball! Eon opens his mouth and forms a black and purple ball surrounded by black static and fires it at Vulpix, fainting her. Eon: YES! sapphira: Vulpix, return! Vulpix goes back to her Pokeball in a beam of red light. Sapphira: Growlithe, Fire it up! She sends a Dog-like orange pokemon out of his Pokeball. Dakota points his PokeDex PokeDex: Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon. An extremely obedient pokemn, Growlithe will wait paitently for orders by it's trainer. Dakota: Cool! Eon, you rest, and Ren, you're up! Ren runs onto the battle field. Ren: Can't touch this! Growlithe: I can't answer that until my master tells me I can. And she can't, because she doesn't know I have a language. sapphira: Growlithe, Fire Blast! Growlithe shoots a blst of fire, which misses Ren and hits the ground in the shape of a star. Ren: See... Growlithe: Harummph. Sapphira: growlithe, Agility! Growlithe runs around, and gets faster. Dakota: Ren, Leaf Storm! Ren jumps into the air a spins, creating Green energy around himself. The energy turns into green glowing leaves, and they are fired at Growlithe. He gets hit and faints. Dakota: CRITICAL HIT! NICE! Sapphira: Fine, now you get the Sun badge. And a fire stone. She hands him both of those and wanders off, mumbling about not getting payed enough. Dakota walks out of the gym. Eon: Hey guys, did you hear that? Ren: Hear what? A growling sound is heard. Lucas: THAT! He turns around and sees a Charmander, battles it, and then Dakota catches it. Dakota: His name is Char. Tomorrow is GRINDING TIME! Lucas, Char (Who came out), Eon, and Ren: AWWW! Dakota: Kidding, we're going to the beach! Everyone: YAY! THE END Characters *Dakota *Ren *Lucas *Eon *Char *Sapphira *Growlithe *Vulpix *Magby *Man *girl Charmander.png|Char, Dakota's new Pokemon Magby.png|Sapphira's first Pokemon Choice Vulpix.png|Sapphira's Second Choice Growlithe.png|Sapphira's Final Pokemon